


Call me son...

by rumpe1stiltskin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: It all ends before you count to ten...





	Call me son...

George closed his eyes.

One small mistake. The gunshot rang through the air. To most unnoticeable but to him it sounded like thunder coming down on the earth.

Two seconds split their world. He let his breathing slow down. Alexander arrived by his side within seconds. The end began.

Three... He let his hand drop limply to the ground. Alexander grabbed it quickly. Muffled sounds. That's all he could hear.

Four... He opened his eyes weakly. The golden gates were open wide he stared at them. He was ready. He felt his son's hands turn his face. "Papa look at me." He said with a small voice. He no longer saw the grown man he saw every day but a small scared boy from all those years ago.

Five. He took a deep breath. He knew that he wouldn't last the hour or even the minute every second could be his last.

Six... He was scared and cold. He tried his best to keep his eyes open. For Alex... For his husband and their children... But it just wasn't working...

Seven... He was ready for what was ahead. He was ready. Every man is trained for this small purpose. 

Eight... He blinked and then closed his eyes. The last time you will ever see the hazel eyes that were filled to the brim with pain. He could hear the scream that Alex let out. There was nothing he could do...

Nine... He stopped breathing. He was too tired...

Too tired to keep fighting.

Too tired to keep his head up.

Too tired to keep his heart beating.

 

Ten...it was over... All finally over.

 

George Washington is going home.


End file.
